This invention relates to a battery clip, and more particularly, the invention relates to a battery clip for use with a printed circuit board.
Coin cell batteries are used in such devices as key fobs for vehicles. A battery clip is secured to a printed circuit board, and the coin cell battery is inserted into the battery clip. The battery clip may be secured to the printed circuit board by pins which are inserted into holes in the circuit board and soldered thereto, or alternatively, the battery clip may be secured to the printed circuit board by surface mounts or pads that are soldered to a surface on the printed circuit board. The battery clip typically provides the positive terminal, or anode. The battery clip has included a plurality of tabs perpendicular to a portion of the battery clip and parallel to the printed circuit board.
The negative terminal, or cathode, has been provided by a clip or spring-like device centrally located relative to the battery clip. The spring-like clip biases the coin cell battery into engagement with the battery clip to ensure that there is sufficient contact between the positive and negative terminals and the coin cell battery. The spring clip may cost around $0.07 per unit to produce and secure to the printed circuit board. Therefore, it is desirable to eliminate the spring clip to reduce the overall cost of the key fob. Therefore, what is needed is a battery clip and negative terminal that reduces the overall cost of the printed circuit board and key fob while providing sufficient contact between the positive and negative terminals and the coin cell battery.
The present invention provides an electronic component including a printed circuit board having first and second battery contacts. A battery clip having a bottom portion is connected to the first battery contact. The battery clip also includes a top portion spaced from the printed circuit board with a tab extending from the top portion in a downward direction toward the printed circuit board. A coin cell battery is arranged between the battery clip and the second battery contact. The present invention battery clip biases the battery into engagement with the second battery contacts with the tab. The second battery contacts may be provided by a solder bump or a printed circuit preferably arranged in a criss-cross waffle-shaped pattern. The battery clip is secured to the first battery contacts preferably by applying a solder paste that is heated to electrically join the battery clip to the first battery contacts.
Accordingly, the above invention provides a battery clip and negative terminal that reduces the overall cost of the printed circuit board and key fob while providing sufficient contact between the positive and negative terminals and the coin cell battery.